1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices have been developed. One type of display device includes non-pixel area that surrounds a pixel area. The non-pixel area has a driving circuit or wires for supplying power source voltages or driving signals to pixels in the pixel area. The non-pixel area may also include a material for sealing at least the pixel area or a bonding area of an encapsulating layer. The size of the non-pixel area may restrict the size of the screen in the pixel area.